


now tell me there’s a punchline

by blueberrychan



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Crying, Implied Cheating, M/M, Regret, Sungjin-centric, bitter break ups, breaking up, hurt Park Sungjin, its never really mentioned though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrychan/pseuds/blueberrychan
Summary: He never wanted to let go. But he knew it was going to be okay. They will be okay. Both of them - they will live, meet in another universe maybe and try to be better. For each other and for themselves. A new beginning.But in this universe, it was an end for them both.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Sungjin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	now tell me there’s a punchline

**Author's Note:**

> just something short and bittersweet. hope you like reading it though! <3
> 
> feel free to listen to "you‘re gonna break my heart tonight" by tom odell while reading. it makes it way more dramatic than it actually is, but it’s something i love listening to while writing :)

"I’m so sorry."

His words seemed to be echoing off the cold pavement, and Sungjin squeezed his eyes shut. He could feel tears stinging behind his eyelids. _Don’t cry,_ he told himself. _It’s not worth it._

The boy in front of him took in a trembling breath. "I hurt you. I know you won’t forgive me. And you don’t have to. But-" His own sob cut his words off and it took everything for Sungjin not to open his eyes. 

"But I just want you to know how sorry I am."

 _Stop it._ These were the only words crossing Sungjins mind. _Just please, god, please stop._

You could hear cars honking in the nighttime, the city of Seoul still alive at this late hour. 

"I never wanted to break your heart."

_Then don’t. Because it feels like every word coming out of your mouth breaks it even more._

Kang Younghyun didn’t break his heart. He ripped it out of his chest, clenched his fingers around it and watched it stop beating. He didn’t break his heart. He stabbed knifes through his lungs until Sungjin couldn’t breathe anymore. He burned his skin with every touch of his fingertips against Sungjins cheeks, he killed him. Maybe it would’ve been better if he had only aimed for the heart. Maybe then it wouldn’t have felt like he teared his whole body apart. 

Before he could hesitate he opened his eyes. It didn’t matter anymore. He could already feel the tears slipping out and running down his cheeks. 

It took everything for him not to break down.

Seeing the boy he loved- no, _loves_ \- in front of him, the flickering yellow light of the street lamp drowning younghyun‘s face in a beautiful golden shimmer… it felt like he was dying. Behind him was the little playground they’d always meet up at after they managed to sneak out. Sungjin felt memories filling his head. Them laughing, cuddling together on the metal slide, counting the stars and being enough for each other. Now it felt like the sight of it burned another hole into his chest. 

Younghyun also had tears in his eyes. His jaw was clenched to a point where Sungjin feared he’d break his teeth. His fingers were balled up so much, his knuckles turned white. 

Opening his mouth, Younghyun looked right at him, the tears already falling onto the pavement. "I’ll love you. Forever. And even after that." 

Another sob interrupted him. "I have no excuse. I’ll never be able to make up for it, I know that." He took a small step towards Sungjin, but the latter jumped backwards and quickly averted his eyes. He tried to focus on the wet, dark pavement beneath him. Anything to not lose his entire control and just break down crying and clutching his heart on the floor. Sniffling, Younghyun dropped the hand he had extended. He nodded and wiped his nose with the sleeve of his hoodie. 

"Just… Just promise me, you’ll be okay," he said, softly and Sungjin could hear the pain behind the words. "Find someone who deserves you. Someone who doesn’t treat you the way I did. P-please… please be happy."

Minutes passed in which Sungjin couldn’t do anything but stare at the hand Younghyun had dropped. He was still crying, but at this point it didn’t have any meaning anymore. His body was sad, but his mind empty. He could cry all he wanted. None of it would eat the feeling of disappointment in himself and in Younghyun away. 

He could tell Younghyun wanted to say more. He could tell it in the way the corners of his mouth twitched and his eyebrows furrowed. He’d always been easy to read. 

Sungjin swallowed and looked up. He didn’t know what hurt more: the way Younghyun‘s eyes were so full of hope or the way he wouldn’t dare to touch him. He knows, it’s his fault too. But in reality he never wanted to let go. 

_Take my hand,_ he wanted to say. _Hug me like you used to. Laugh. Tell me it’s a joke. I’m waiting for the punchline. Tell me everything’s okay, like it’s always been. Take me home and wake up with me tomorrow. Just please, take my hand into your own._

But instead he looked into the other boys eyes, filled to the brim with tears, and kept a blank face. The boy in front of him looked beautiful, even though his eyes and nose were red and swollen. His dark hair was a mess and the bags under his eyes told Sungjin about the sleepless nights he’s been having. But to Sungjin, he won’t ever stop being the most beautiful person on this planet. His eyes went over the button nose he used to plant kisses onto, the hair he used to ruffle up and mess up even more, the lips that made him feel alive. 

He never wanted to let go. But he knew it was going to be okay. They will be okay. Both of them - they will live, meet in another universe maybe and try to be better. For each other and for themselves. A new beginning. 

But in this universe, it was an end for them both. 

You could hear the sounds of the big city in the background, and Younghyun didnt try to stop him when he left.


End file.
